


Again

by legendaryroar



Series: We'll Figure It out as We Go [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: As if knowing the direction of Shiro’s thoughts, Matt straightens his back and put his hands on his hips. His expression is darkening, and Shiro drinks in the sight. He thinks, after Matt’s wide, wide grin, that this scowl is his favourite of Matt’s expressions. Especially now that his hair has started flicking out to the sides behind the ears he hasn’t quite grown into yet. And after getting those big glasses…It’s comical to be sure, but also makes Shiro just want to reach out and…Shiro freezes as he realises he’s doing just that, one hand extending, his fingers brushing Matt’s jaw.





	Again

Matt’s frowning at the library shelves like they personally offend him, all while constantly pushing futilely at Shiro to move the moment he decides to lean against a shelf. Because Shiro _must_ be hiding the book Matt is looking for that is _not in its place, who does that?_

It makes Shiro’s cheeks hurt from grinning at him. Until he gets his last spurt of growth, Shiro has a fairly decent height advantage over him. Although, Shiro’s not sure it really is an advantage, because the moment he started gaining those extra inches, everything about Matt suddenly got harder to avoid staring at from his new perspective.

The angry furrow of his brows while he bends half over and glares at the spines of the books, trailing one finger along, checking each one carefully…

Shiro’s sure that’s never been quite so…he’s always had a bit of trouble keeping his eyes off Matt, but now…

“You could quit staring and help me look, you know,” Matt mutters, shooting a glare his way instead. “If I don’t pass this ethics paper, I won’t get admission to the next year. Is that what you want? To start the next year without your best friend? What happened to graduating together? Exploring the stars together, huh?”

Shiro can’t help the bubble of laughter that breaks free, even though he covers his mouth. Matt would have an easier time with their ethics paper if he wasn’t always hacking into the Garrison just because ‘it’s fun’. His constant ‘I know it’s morally right to do _this_ thing, but…’ attitude. Always looking for the loophole that makes everything more fun, while still harming no one. Not bad, but not _sanctioned_ ethics.

As if knowing the direction of Shiro’s thoughts, Matt straightens his back and put his hands on his hips. His expression is darkening, and Shiro drinks in the sight. He thinks, after Matt’s wide, wide grin, that this scowl is his favourite of Matt’s expressions. Especially now that his hair has started flicking out to the sides behind the ears he hasn’t quite grown into yet. And after getting those big glasses…

It’s comical to be sure, but also makes Shiro just want to reach out and…

Shiro freezes as he realises he’s doing just that, one hand extending, his fingers brushing Matt’s jaw. Matt’s eyes are widening behind those large glasses and Shiro’s thinks ‘ _shit_ ’, but leans forward before he can stop himself. He’s come this far with this urge he’s been battling for months, probably since the moment he met Matt in their very first class together.

So he just leans over and presses his lips to Matt’s, his face on fire, his hands shaking. Then he quickly leans back and prepares for…he’s not sure what, but he doubts it will be pleasant.

Matt’s expression seems frozen on surprise. His mouth dropping open with a soundless gasp, his eyes wide behind the frames of his glasses. Then he blinks and his gaze drops to Shiro’s lips, and then back up to his eyes, and then down again. He gets the little furrow to his brow that usually means he’s calculating odds in his head. He’s always been strange like that, but it’s always meant their various ventures succeed, so Shiro thinks it’s brilliant.

But this venture is something he’s already told himself many times is doomed to fail, and he’s pushed it back, and pushed it back. Every time he looks at Matt and feels that warmth, that tug behind his chest and that urge to just touch his face when he grins or scowls.

“Not…not okay?” he finds himself asking, like he can convince Matt it was just an experiment, and they can go on pretending it never happened if it isn’t okay.

Matt’s brow furrows even more, the edges of his eyebrows dipping below the frame of his glasses.

“Don’t know,” he mutters, sounding genuinely puzzled.

That’s better than angry or disgusted, Shiro supposes, and he tries to will away the red in his own cheeks, though he knows it’s a useless venture by now.

“Again?” Matt asks softly, shuffling a little closer. He reaches up to place his hands on the sides of Shiro’s face and then pulls, bringing him down closer. It throws Shiro off balance in more ways than one.

But Shiro’s not about to lose the chance, so he presses their lips together again, just for a moment, and pulls back as much as he can against the tight grip Matt has on his head. It’s not the first time Matt has grabbed him and dragged him down lower to look at something after he grew taller, although most other times he grabs his collar or shoulder.

Matt’s hands are making the heat in his cheeks feel like a dangerous fever.

The furrow is still there. The puzzlement. “Again?” Matt says.

Shiro’s hands are shaking even more now, and he’s resting one on the side of Matt’s neck, so Matt can probably tell, he’s probably cataloguing that along with all the other elements of this. Trying to make it all fit together in his head. He gets like that sometimes. But Shiro knows that Matt would know by now if it didn’t fit together right. If _they_ didn’t fit together right.

He leans forward again, and now Matt’s lips are slightly parted when they kiss. Their lips slide together a little, and that’s different, and good, and Shiro holds his breath. Which is stupid, he has to pull away again, like he’s forgetting he even has a nose. He’s losing his mind, but the heat in his face is making it hard to think.

Matt’s eyes are closed, but they flutter open the moment Shiro pulls away. Immediately, breathlessly, he murmurs, “ _Again_.”

It’s not a question now, and he’s pulling Shiro back before he even has the chance to breathe.

Their lips are together again, and Shiro’s hand on Matt’s neck tightens. Barely able to think at all, he manages to remind himself he has a nose so he can actually breathe a little, though probably not enough. Matt’s kissing _him_ now, and he’s just hoping not to embarrass himself. He doesn’t even know if Matt has kissed anyone before. They never talk about that, although he thinks Matt would have told him.

It hardly matters. Matt’s still trying to tug him closer, even though Shiro couldn’t possibly get any closer. Their lips are parting more, even as they press and slide together. There’s a brush of something and Shiro barely manages to contain the sudden burst of _something_ as Matt’s tongue touches his lips and then slides past. Shiro really hasn’t thought past that quick peck, but he’s not about to stop Matt, and he tries to figure out what to do with his own tongue, which suddenly feels thick and heavy and useless in his mouth.

There’s a burst of laughter nearby and they suddenly tear apart, Matt pulling a book off a shelf in one fluid movement and leaning over until it’s close to his face, like it’s particularly puzzling. He brings one hand up and straightens his glasses where they are sitting askew on his nose, and Shiro’s gaze darts to the motion. His face his burning so much he must be flushed bright red. Matt’s glasses are crooked from kissing him. He’s been _kissing him_ , and Matt _let him_. Matt had kept letting him and then swiftly started doing the kissing while Shiro had started doing the letting.

And Shiro’s still losing his mind and forgetting to breathe.

Quickly, he grabs a book off the shelf himself, opening it and holding it close to his face like it can hide the colour of his cheeks if anyone looks down the aisle they’re in.

After a moment, he glances past the edge of his book and sees Matt is doing the same. Their eyes meet, and then Matt’s gaze shifts down to Shiro’s lips for a moment and back up again, his own lips are parted, just a little, and Shiro can _hear_ it.

_Again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. I have the chance to change the silly series name, so I'm taking it, previously 'Matt and Shiro...fall in Love?' but it wasn't working for me so yay for second chances.
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
